


Kinktober stuff

by salineshots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Cock Warming, Crying, Gags, Kinktober, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesomes, Voyeurism, authority kink, established relationships - Freeform, holy shit i'm so grateful most of you haven't jumped ship on me yet i love you so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salineshots/pseuds/salineshots
Summary: Here's my stuff for kinktober! I'm not doing a 31 day challenge, but I'm taking requests for kinks and ships. Shklance is my favorite, but I'll do just about anything lol. I won't be doing anything with Pidge, though. Come request stuff!my tumblr, a multi/polyshipping disaster with some nsfw





	1. Voyeurism, authority kink - Shklance

“You can do better than that, Lance.” Keith glanced away from them and down to the book in his hand. He was turning a page with his thumb, and it made him look far too cocky. Keith was in the armchair with his legs crossed, an ankle over his thigh, and still fully dressed. He was all in order, down to his black dress shirt, and frankly, it worked way too well for Lance. If the shiver from the body below him was any indication, Shiro felt the same way. Lance stroked Shiro’s broad chest and threw Keith a challenging glare.

 _Better than that._  He knew Keith was goading him, and he couldn’t help rising up to meet him. He rose up more literally on his knees, and he plunged back down onto Shiro’s cock. When Keith’s eyes jumped up to him again, Lance held his gaze. His lips had fallen open, and he didn’t even try to keep himself quiet while he fucked himself on Shiro’s body.

Shiro’s hips twitched upward, and Lance could feel him breathing hard and struggling to obey Keith’s orders. Shiro wasn’t allowed to touch Lance, not yet, but his hands were curling tight into the sheets, begging to grip Lance’s thighs just a few inches away.

“Lance,” Shiro whispered anyway, and that was all the praise he needed. Lance took his gaze off Keith to smile down at Shiro instead, sweet and indulgent. He dragged the next thrust out nice and slow.

“Yeah, honey? You wanna touch me?”

“Don’t tease him, Lance,” Keith chided. “He’s working really hard. Touch yourself for him.”

Here we go. Lance bit his lip and smiled, and he watched Shiro’s flushed face when he moved his hand up his own chest. He pinched at his nipple and tugged hard enough to make himself whine, loud and genuine, and let his other hand splay over his stomach. He was all too happy to touch himself the way Shiro and Keith wished they could.

“Fuck, good job, baby,” Keith whispered, and Lance preened. “You want Shiro’s mouth, don’t you?”

Lance nodded quickly, and he bucked himself down to feel Shiro’s cockhead deeper inside him. Shiro was huge, and Lance was always proud when he took him to the hilt.

“Yeah. Can I have a kiss?” Lance asked, and added, “please.” He wasn’t going to get anywhere with well-behaved Shiro unless Keith gave him permission.

“Shiro, baby,” Keith ushered with the softest smile. “Kiss.”

Shiro sat up, still keeping his hands on the bed. Lance smiled and trilled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and he tried to pour equal love and effort into his hips and mouth at once. Shiro seemed happy just to have his tongue behind Lance’s teeth.

Lance heard a soft sigh from the end of the room, and he cast a glance at Keith, still kissing Shiro and thrusting himself on him. Keith watched him and held his eyes. He was sucking absently on one fingertip, and his other hand was between his legs, slowly palming himself over his slacks. God bless his Black Paladin press conferences. Keith looked divine, and no wonder he needed to unwind.

“Stop,” Keith ordered suddenly, and both of them froze. Shiro let out a noise of complaint, but he never actually argued. Lance liked to think he wasn’t quite as obedient as Shiro was for their fiance, but who was he kidding?

“Off,” Keith said, and Lance raised himself up off of Shiro’s cock. He whimpered when the head slipped out of him and left him empty. “On your knees.”

Lance’s eyes lit up. Keith was rewarding him. He must have done really well. He turned on the bed, left his knees spread on the mattress, and dropped his shoulders down to hold his hips above the rest of his body. He made sure he was facing Keith, and he smirked up at him with his chin on his folded hands. He wanted to keep doing well for him, so when Keith narrowed his eyes in approval and squeezed himself through his pants, Lance’s heart skipped.

Keith smiled. He stood up, walked across the room to the bed, and sat down on the end of it. He reached for Shiro’s face and traced his fingertips along his jaw, studying his face with the utmost love, and blessed him with a soft, slow kiss. Shiro parted his lips for him so easily, and Lance watched them and waited for his turn, heat in his cheeks and affection bursting in his chest. Shiro started to get ideas and press himself into the kiss, so Keith nipped at his bottom lip to put him in line. When Keith did pull back from the kiss, he looked into Shiro’s eyes again, and his smile turned filthy.

“Wreck him,” he whispered an inch from Shiro’s mouth.

Lance’s stomach swooped. Shiro was already moving behind him on the bed, and Lance spread his thighs wider and bowed his spine invitingly. He felt Shiro’s warm left hand stroke through his hair, and then his cockhead was at his entrance again. Lance pressed his hips backward. He was empty and hungry and ready to squirm, beg, whatever they wanted as long as they fucked him.

Shiro’s firm right hand closed around his hip. He slammed into him all at once. Lance cried out and tried to press harder against him, but Shiro’s gentle hand clenched in his hair and held him down on the bed, keeping him in place. Lance could only whimper into the sheets and take it as Shiro stretched him wide and railed into him. Lance choked on Shiro’s name and didn’t even try to hold his blissful tears back, and when Shiro whispered into the back of his neck, “It’s okay, baby, I got you,” Lance allowed himself to go senseless with pleasure.

Keith demanded the barest shred of his mental presence. When he tapped two fingers on Lance’s bottom lip, Lance opened his mouth and greeted them with his tongue. He sucked his fingertips and then took more, worshipping them simply because he loved Keith’s hands.

Keith rewarded him again. While Lance stared up at him in adoration, cheek smashed into the sheets and lips wrapped around Keith’s fingers, Keith sent his other hand down under Lance’s belly. Shiro was fucking him deep enough for Lance to feel the impact in his stomach, and then Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s cock and stroked him, fast and hard.

“You’re fucking me next,” Keith whispered close to Lance’s ear. “And then we’re both fucking Shiro.”

Lance shattered. He whined around Keith’s fingers, and he listened to Shiro groan when he clenched around him. He would have come all over Keith’s hand solely to hear Keith whisper, “Good boy.” When Keith told Shiro to keep going, Lance welcomed the overstimulation with a high cry and a delighted shiver, and then Shiro was gripping him tighter, panting, slamming his hips forward and keeping them there. Shiro finished deep inside him, and Lance mewled and smiled openly. The warmth and fullness always left him happy and stupid.

“Good,” Keith murmured to both of them, and he pulled his fingers from Lance’s slack mouth. “Shiro, nice and slow. I wanna see it.” Well-behaved as ever, Shiro pulled his hips from Lance’s at a glacial pace, and then Lance felt the come leaking out of him. Keith curled one hand around Lance’s inner thigh, and then moved up to squeeze his ass. “Get ready to do this to me, pretty boy.”

 

 

 

[Reblog. Opens in new window](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/178754793991/SWPH8J2p) [0 notes](https://salineshots.tumblr.com/post/178754793991/its-kinda-basic-but-how-about-some-shklance)


	2. Tied up - Klance

Lance kept finding his way into ropes and handcuffs, and Keith hadn’t failed to notice. Over the course of all of their missions and misadventures, this was probably the dozenth time he had rescued Lance from some form of captivity or another. This wasn’t the first time he had hauled a restrained Lance out of the fire and into Black to fly them both to safety, but it was the first time Keith had neglected to untie him immediately.

Maybe he put off that particular step because Lance looked good with his hands behind his back. Maybe it was because he knew Lance trusted him, and it was sort of fun to torment him like this. Or maybe it was because he suspected that Lance liked it.

Whenever Keith would handle him roughly, when he would hold him down by his wrists or his neck, Lance always came  _so quickly_. If that was any indication, Lance definitely liked it.

And Lance complained during their flight back to the rendezvous point, but Keith knew it was more a point of pride. Lance couldn’t just sit and wait quietly with his thumbs twiddling behind his back while Keith flew them to safety.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Lance griped, sitting on the floor and leaning against the side of the pilot’s seat. “It would take you two seconds to cut me loose.”

“Mm-hm.” Keith smiled and set Black down in a nice grassy plain. It was a nice view, something calm and safe while the adrenaline was working itself out of them. He turned off the audio output of their comms, pulled his helmet off, and stood up from the seat. Lance watched him from the floor as Keith stepped directly in front of him, standing where Lance was at eye-level with his hips, and removed Lance’s helmet so he could slide his gloved fingers through his hair. “I was getting the feeling you like being captured.”

The light in Lance’s eyes shifted from obligatory annoyance to nervous interest. The apple of his throat bobbed.

“Maybe I do,” Lance conceded quietly. “If it’s you.”

Keith smiled and dropped his gloves. He stroked Lance’s cheek and watched his gaze go hazy.

“Stand up,” Keith murmured. Lance complied as immediately as he could, but his balance was off, and he started to sway backward. Keith caught him by the breastplate of his armor and tugged him forward, and he tasted Lance’s sharp little gasp in the inch of space between their lips. He studied the look on Lance’s face, really wanting to take in the surprise and anticipation there.

He pulled him that inch closer and crushed their mouths together. Lance groaned low in his chest and leaned into it, and by the time Keith pulled them apart, Lance was trembling. Keith didn’t fight the smirk tugging at his mouth. He stroked Lance’s jaw one more time, gripped him by the shoulder, and turned them around to bend Lance over, pushing him down face-first on the control panel.

His forearms were folded together behind his waist, tied together with a dark cord, and his fingers flexed helplessly. His hips wriggled and tried to find Keith’s behind him, so Keith bowed over him and ground himself against Lance’s ass. He held Lance’s head down on the control panel under the pretense of petting his hair.

“You want it like this, baby?” Keith whispered behind Lance’s ear. Lance nodded as much as Keith’s grip would let him.

“Yes,  _fuck_ , Keith.”

They had long since learned to keep a bottle of lube in the cockpit. Lance had giggled about the word ‘cockpit’ when they had made that decision. Keith kissed the back of Lance’s neck, and he nibbled the lobe of his ear like he knew Lance loved while he reached into the compartment for the bottle and left it nearby. He unclasped the front and back of Lance’s breastplate, followed it with his belt, and then discarded his own. He pressed himself down against Lance’s body, taking a moment to leave little kisses and bites down his neck. His hand slid down Lance’s spine, following the dip of it, and then gripped him by his bound wrists.

“Wish you’d told me sooner,” Keith murmured. “You know I’d be up for this.”

Lance gasped and rocked his hips backward, and Keith obliged him by grinding against him harder.

“Know that now,” Lance whispered. “Didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Were you nervous?” Keith ran his hand down to Lance’s hip. He stroked the side of his thigh until Lance swayed toward the touch, and then he moved upward again to curl his hand around his ass.

“No. Not nervous.” Lance seemed anything but nervous, eyes closed, lips parted, one red cheek facing up with the other pressed into the dashboard. “Maybe a little, before. Just didn’t wanna make you think you had to humor me or something.”

What a sad way to approach this aspect of their relationship. Keith frowned and paused, and then he took his hands off of Lance.

Lance opened his eyes and looked back at Keith over his shoulder, obviously nervous that he had said the wrong thing. Keith just pet his hair again, and he dragged the zipper of Lance’s flight suit down his back.

“So if I wanna tie your wrists to the headboard,” Keith asked slowly, “that would be me humoring you?”

He kissed Lance’s neck, down between his shoulder blades, and dragged the shoulders of his suit down as he went. He savored Lance’s little whine and the way he squirmed under his mouth.

“Can you humor me,” Keith continued, “and let me tie your ankles, too?” He unzipped the suit under Lance’s bound forearms, all the way down to his hips. He pulled the black material down far enough to expose that cute, toned ass, and he gave it a hard squeeze. “The rope can go from one ankle, under the bed, to the other. I’ll leave you just enough slack to where you can’t close your legs. You’ll have to stay open for me.”

This inspired Lance to moan and spread his legs further. He rolled his hips back, pressing into Keith’s palm, and let his spine curl so invitingly.

“I’ll stay open for you,” Lance breathed. “I’ll be good.”

“Really? So we don’t need to tie you up?” Keith smiled and dug his short nails into the curve of Lance’s ass. Lance whimpered and tried to thrust his hips back against him.

“On second thought,” Lance gasped, “I’ll be really bad.”

“Hmm. No you won’t.” Keith chuckled, and he continued to kiss Lance’s back. He only pulled away for a moment to grab the bottle and put it to use on his fingers. “But I like seeing you tied up. You look really good like this, baby. So needy.”

“I always need you,” Lance barely whispered.

Keith had to steady his racing heart. He reached up to stroke Lance’s cheek, and be brought his other hand down to get Lance ready. He was always good for him during this step, pliant and eager, and Keith rewarded him with a steady stream of teasing words and touches. By the time he was slamming three fingers into him, Keith was purring into the back of Lance’s ear.

“I can’t decide if I should tie you to our bed and fuck you, or ride you.”

Lance keened. His body twitched and jerked, fighting for just a little more contact, and Keith bit back a laugh when he could feel him already clenching around him.

“Both,” Lance begged. “Both, wanna– fuck–”

“Both?” Keith repeated indulgently. He curled his hand into Lance’s hair to keep his head down, and his fingers curled inside of him to angle against his front. “I wanna ride you while you’re tied up, watch you wish you could touch me while I have my fun. Even when you’re inside me, I’m still the one fucking you.”

Lance’s moans were choking and overwrought. He was trying to shut himself up. Keith didn’t like that, so he kneaded his fingertips against Lance’s prostate until there were tears on his cheeks. His shoulders strained and his arms pulled at the cord around them, but it held fast.

They had a very simple safe word: stop. Lance never used it. The halt in his movements was just what he liked, the physical loss of control. Keith liked it, too - the dependency Lance had for him.

“Keith,” Lance sobbed, and he knew he had what he wanted. He kept saying his name, whimpering it and fucking himself on his fingers as well as he could. Keith nipped the back of his neck and made him gasp.

“I haven’t even touched your cock,” Keith murmured. “Are you gonna come already, baby?”

Lance wasn’t going to admit it. He shook his head, biting his lips and trying not to moan out loud, but his body was a tightrope.

Keith thrust in a fourth finger and railed into him. He licked a stripe up the back of Lance’s neck and then bit down hard. Lance broke down the middle with a hard shudder and another pretty little cry. Keith just smiled and worked him through it. They could clean up the dashboard later.

And then Lance whispered Keith’s favorite words.

“Keep going.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Keith laughed. He straightened up to push his flightsuit further down, and he gripped Lance’s forearms while he pushed himself inside. Lance moaned, long and high in his throat, and his legs would have buckled if Keith hadn’t held him up over the control panel.

Keith took it slow. He knew Lance loved the overstimulation, and he worked him through it shallowly until Lance was truly ready to go again. With his arms tied up, all he could do was wait until Keith decided to give it to him.

When they returned to their room hours later, Keith took a length of rope from the closet, and Lance held out his wrists for him.


	3. Walked in on - Romelle/Allura/Lance

During their time on Earth, Allura and Romelle had grown close. It was easy; once they were given a chance to relax, Romelle’s admittedly brazen personality began to unfold. Allura learned that Romelle was sweet and enthusiastic, curious and brave, and very, very affectionate. It had started with Allura telling her stories about Altea, filling in the blanks on the history of their people. Romelle had started staying later and later in Allura’s room with her, and then even though Romelle had her own room in the repurposed hotel that the paladins were staying in, she started spending the night. Allura found security in her company. She slept better.

At first they would just lie together and talk, giggling until they both fell asleep. Romelle would call her Princess, and it made Allura’s stomach flutter happily to hear another Altean call her by her title. Allura had admitted as much, a little sadly. Romelle had been brave enough to take her hand, and Allura had answered her with a tiny, nervous kiss.

Those had built up over the next few weeks. Their nights together were longer and warmer. Sometimes they didn’t wait for nightfall.

Romelle hadn’t slipped out of her panties and t-shirt yet, but Allura was entirely bare. She was laid out on her back with her knees parted, and her breath was leaving her in little sighs while Romelle serviced her Princess. Allura loved her golden hair, especially when it was all loose and messy. She stroked it back from her face for her, and her voice hitched higher when Romelle licked up from her center to her clit. She started to suck on it instead, and Allura groaned and tipped her head back on the pillow. She almost didn’t hear the door open.

“Hey, Allura, it’s time for–”

Lance’s voice cut off. Allura looked up at the barely opened door, met his eyes, and struggled for words.

Romelle had stopped, too, unfortunately. Lance looked at her as well, choked on a strange noise, and seemed to realize that he should look away. His gaze dropped to the floor, and then he decided to do better and turned his lividly red face away from the room.

“I’m  _so sorry,_  I-I didn’t know, I– I should have knocked, I just– We were just looking for you, it’s um, dinner.” He made to close the door entirely.

“Lance, wait.”

The words rushed out of Allura before she could really consider them. She just didn’t want him to go. He halted with the door nearly closed, head turned away from the room, and Allura wasn’t sure whether he needed her to excuse him or not. Romelle was the next to speak up.

“Lance, come in,” she bade him.

Lance hesitated. Allura was sure he would run. But after ten agonizing seconds, he stepped into the room and let the door shut. He kept one hand over his eyes in some hilarious attempt to maintain propriety.

“I’m so sorry,” Lance choked out again. Allura sat up slowly and pulled a quilt on the bed over herself; she didn’t need to show him everything if it made him uncomfortable. “I didn’t realize you two were, um… I didn’t mean to…”

“Lance.” Romelle stopped his nervous rambling. “You don’t have to cover your eyes.” She sent Allura a glance, and Allura stared back at her, wondering what she was thinking. Humans were finicky about this stuff, even more so than Alteans, and Allura didn’t want to make him feel ashamed. He was still too embarrassed to uncover his eyes. “Don’t you like him?”

Allura balked.

“Of course I–” How was she supposed to say that in front of Lance? She liked him so much. She had watched him mature into such a brave, compassionate man - no, she had just realized that he had been brave and compassionate all along. He had just stopped covering it up with irritating pick-up lines, and instead started to talk to her sincerely and make her fall in love with him.

Lance clearly wasn’t sure how she’d intended to end that sentence. His voice was weak.

“I can go, if you want.”

“Do you want to go?” Allura asked just as quietly. That only seemed to confuse him further. Even with his eyes covered, he looked tormented.

“Do you want to stay?” Romelle prompted him instead. “Dinner can wait. I know  _I’d_  like dinner to wait.”

Lance whispered something complicated and stressed under his breath.

“Lance,” Romelle continued gently. “Please look at us.”

Slowly, Lance peeled his hand off his face. His eyes landed on Romelle first, and he took in her disheveled hair, the t-shirt that showed off her collarbones, her long, bare legs. He looked toward the end of the quilt first, and then his eyes followed it up across Allura’s body to her face. His eyes were pleading her to give him some kind of explanation.

Lance liked her, right? Hadn’t he made that abundantly clear the entire time they had known each other? She prayed that he still felt that way.

Allura kept the quilt bundled over her chest, and she smiled at him.

He didn’t smile back. He only studied her with an odd, stunned look in his eyes, like the first time someone saw a full sky of stars.

“Do you want to join us, Lance?” Romelle asked. Lance’s eyes snapped toward her again.

Lance reached up and pinched his arm. He frowned and tried it again, harder.

“What are you doing?” Allura asked, exasperated. There were too many human customs she still didn’t understand.

“This usually works,” Lance mumbled. He gave his own face a couple of light slaps. “Usually I wake up now.”

“Lance.” Allura bit her lip to hold back a laugh. “You’re not dreaming.”

“Oh, fuck. Oh my god.” Lance leaned back against the wall by the door and buried his face in both hands. “This is happening. Oh my god.”

Romelle didn’t even try to suppress her laughter. “So, you would rather wake yourself up than get the chance to dream about Allura?”

“It’s so hard to look her in the eye after,” Lance stammered. He realized what he had just confessed to, and he muffled another curse into his palms. His agony was sort of cute.

“Lance,” Allura said again, soft and fond. “If you want to go, go. But if you come here, I’m going to kiss you.”

Lance didn’t stand a chance. He met Allura’s eyes again, locked the door, and stepped toward the bed carefully, like he was still waiting for her to sweep the offer out from under him. She shifted onto her knees and brought herself closer to the edge of the bed, and she traced her hand over Romelle’s thigh while she waited for him. Carefully, he leaned closer to her until his hands were resting on the edge of the mattress.

She leaned in to meet him. Her other hand stroked through his hair, and she took a moment just to look at him this closely. His eyes were incredibly blue, and the look on his face was so serious that she wanted to smooth it out. So she kissed him as sweetly as she could.

Lance didn’t shiver. He didn’t tense up or make a sound. He just parted his lips and met her just as softly in the kiss.

He was incredibly gentle. His hand brushed over her jaw to hold it, and he took each movement slowly, afraid to add too much pressure and shatter the moment. She could tell from the first kiss that he was a romantic. It made her smile, and the tips of their noses brushed when they parted. He was still staring at her like he was on a precipice, a turning point of their lives.

“Allura,” he whispered, and Allura leaned up to kiss him again.

“I know,” she murmured back. “I know, Lance. Me too.”

She was dressed only in a blanket, still warm and wet between her legs, and sitting right next to her lover while she kissed her new one. It wasn’t a bad place to be. She slid her hand up Romelle’s thigh to find her hand, and she guided her closer until she was practically in Allura’s lap, and she gave Lance another small smile.

“Is this okay?” Allura asked him.

Lance was at a loss. The sight of Romelle bed-warm and cozy clearly had him interested, but he didn’t seem to know what to do with that. Romelle picked up for him, and she grinned and traced her fingers up his arm to his shoulder.

“Do you want to pick up where I left off?” Romelle murmured to him.

“ _Yes_.”

Color flared in Lance’s cheeks again, and his eyes kept darting back to Allura. She smiled back at him, flattered, and took his hand to guide it over her neck and shoulder. His thumb stroked her skin, and he watched, mesmerized, when she let the quilt slide out of place and reveal her body.

“Touch me, Lance,” she whispered.

He moved in. His mouth met hers one more time, and then he was moving down her neck and shoulder. His fingertips were careful, and he traced her collarbone and sternum before following the lower curve of her breast. Only when she sighed and arched into him did he cup her fully in his palm, and the pad of his thumb circled her nipple.

“You’re so beautiful.” She could barely hear him say it, but he tucked the words into her neck like a kiss. Romelle pulled herself back to sit behind Allura, and she leaned back to lie against Romelle’s chest. She stroked Lance’s hair, and she encouraged him with soft little sighs as he worked his way down.

He took his time. He was tender. He never touched her just to indulge himself, but each caress was laced with awe and a need to please her. He touched her like she was a goddess. Then he was kneeling on the floor, elbows on the edge of the mattress, lips on her stomach and hands under her thighs. She spread her knees for him, and she stroked his cheek, smiling down at him, and draped her legs over his shoulders to rest her ankles against his back. He looked up at her with those soft, dark blue eyes again, hesitating momentarily like he wasn’t convinced that he was allowed to be where he was.

“You’re doing so well,” Allura assured him softly. She held his cheek in her palm, and he turned to kiss her wrist. At the same time, Romelle was kissing Allura’s neck and toying with one of her breasts, and Allura tilted her head aside to bask in all of this attention. “We’ll take care of you, darling.”

“Darling,” Lance repeated under his breath. He let out a soft, amazed little laugh, and then he was kissing a path down to the inside of her thigh. “I’ve wanted to do this for you for so long, Allura.”

“I want you to.” Allura was never this breathless, but Lance was too handsome, kneeling between her legs, cradling her hips and worshipping her so slowly with the softest, warmest kisses. His hands were strong and gentle and so trustworthy, and she couldn’t get over how soft his hair was between her fingers, how long his eyelashes were against his cheeks, how lovely his cheekbone and the bridge of his nose were, especially from this angle. “You’re beautiful, too,” she found herself whispering.

Lance needed another moment. He looked her in the eyes, flashed her that gorgeous, crooked smile, and finally found her with his tongue.

Allura  _squeaked_. Her thighs tensed and the curve of her spine jumped, and her face flushed when she realized just how wound up Lance had gotten her. Romelle had worked her up enough already, but the way Lance handled her so reverently had her so wet that it was mortifying. He made a low sound in his throat that she could  _feel_ , and he kissed her open to lick the wetness out of her. Allura gasped his name and pet his hair back to praise him, and he moved his hands under her thighs so he could hold her open with his thumbs.

A couple of realizations hit her in quick succession. The first was that Lance had done this before, at least a few times. The second was that he _loved_  doing it. His forehead was tense with concentration, brows furrowed, and he paced himself and her so well. His tongue slipped inside, rubbing shallowly against her walls and tasting as much of her as he could, and worked a few slick thrusts into her. He sucked gently at her lips, never neglecting any part of her for long, and then took his mouth up to her clit. He barely kissed it, and then he finally opened his eyes to look up at her again.

Allura’s next realization was that she was shaking. She wanted her legs to lock around his hips. She wanted to feel his back arching and his breath catching close to her own. She couldn’t wait to be wrapped up in him.

Her heart was pounding under Romelle’s soft hand, and she blinked down at him, utterly lost in the way he was looking at her. He kissed her again, mouth on the white hair just above her center, and he traced one finger between her lips. When his fingertip found the entrance of her body, he stopped it there.

“Can I?” he murmured.

She loved him for asking. She nodded quickly, chest rising and falling with her shuddering breath.

“Lance, please.”

He smiled back at her, and he slipped inside her to the second knuckle. It wasn’t enough - she was so slick and ready that it was driving her insane, but he was still so patient and careful.

“More,” she choked.

Lance laughed. It was just a low, soft chuckle, and holy fuck, she had never known sweet, goofy Lance could get this sexy. He pushed in further, as far as he could reach, and Allura quivered around him when she felt just how deep he could go. If he could reach that far with just his fingers, how far could he reach with…?

She didn’t have time to consider it. He pulled out again, added a second finger, and thrust them back into her. His lips wrapped around her clit and suckled it, and his fingertips found a steady rhythm to pump into her.

That alone had Allura tipping her head back and moaning. Her fingers clenched in his hair, and Romelle purred in her ear.

“He’s doing a wonderful job, isn’t he?” Romelle murmured. “He’s been saving this up for you for so long, Princess.”

Lance’s fingers rubbed upward inside her, finding a soft ridge only a couple inches deep. Allura’s legs jerked and tried to stiffen, and Lance held her in place, continuing his good work.

“Such a good job,” Allura stammered. “So good. Lance, you’re such a sweet boy. Such a sweet mouth.”

She almost hated that Lance knew that he was doing so well. He had started so sweet and careful, and he had built up this dark, steady confidence right before her eyes. It only took one more flash of his blue eyes for her to know that he knew how fucked she was.

His fingers arched. He thrust into her fast and hard, glancing against the sensitive ridge, and his tongue got to work. He licked her clit with as much pressure as he could give her, and his other hand rested on her lower belly just above his nose. He pressed gently to pull her skin taut, and when that left her clit completely exposed, his tongue only stroked her faster. He had gone from gentle to unrelenting, and Allura couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that her toes curled and her hips started to rock, but he had her clenching around his fingers and whining his name like it was just that fucking  _easy_. His brow pulled into a focused frown, and his jaw looked so nice when he was eating her that hard, and Allura was swept away in it.

Her thighs tightened around his head. He didn’t seem to mind in the least, but enjoyed it as the victory it was. The waves of it slammed through her and made her clench and shake, but as she relaxed, Lance slowed and slipped his fingers out of her.

Her legs were jelly. They went slack to rest over his shoulders, and she took her breath in gasps. She felt him licking her clean of her own slick, and when she opened her eyes to gaze at him again, he was sucking the wetness off of his own fingers. His eyes were still on her, dark and so hot she hoped it would burn through her.

He looked too good like that.

“Take your clothes off,” she murmured. She spread her legs wide to take their weight off him and let him up. He only had time to stand up and pull his shirt off over his head before Allura and Romelle were reaching out, taking him by the wrists and pulling him onto the bed.


	4. Oviposition - Shklance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: oviposition (eggs); mpreg; mild breeding kink; alien biology; extremely fluffy happy consenting relationship

With his knees over Keith’s shoulders and his head in Lance’s lap, Shiro couldn’t fathom a happier or safer place to be. They had asked him so many times if he was sure he wanted this, if he was as ready as they were, and each time, he had answered just as confidently.

Keith tended to be gentle with him, but the reverence in his touches and the softness in his eyes caught Shiro off-guard. It felt like they had taken hours to prepare him, unwilling to cause him the slightest discomfort. Finally Shiro had reminded them, a little exasperated, that he wasn’t made of glass, and Keith had pulled his fingers out of him at the same time Lance had taken his mouth off of his cock. They were always sweet on him, but they were really spoiling him tonight. Keith was still watching him with that unabashed adoration when he took Shiro’s left hand and kissed his palm and wrist all the way to his shoulder, and Lance stroked Shiro’s hair lovingly as Keith found his lips. Shiro let his eyes close, let his tongue slide against Keith’s, and let his hand run down Keith’s neck and chest to his stomach.

Keith’s less human biology opened up some very interesting possibilities for them. They had all taken the time to understand it, all of the demands and repercussions. Keith only had five or six cycles a year, and after the first one had caught them - particularly Lance - by surprise, the three of them had a lot of questions to answer. They had handled the cycles safely since then. They enjoyed them. Once Keith had overcome the fear and shame of his own body’s ability, he had let his husbands help him when it was time for that cycle’s egg. At first, Keith would lay them himself. And then Lance and Shiro started taking them for him.

Now, their house had a nursery. Now, Lance was agonizing over which shade of purple to paint it and how many toys would fit in it. Now, Keith patrolled the house in search of hazards to childproof, and he was already building something in the backyard. And now, Shiro had a list of “good” and “bad” foods and a few bottles of vitamins.

Keith’s stomach felt a little bigger this cycle. It was only the smallest, slightest curve, but Shiro stroked it with his thumb. It made sense for it to be bigger; they hadn’t ever gone this far before. A week ago, Keith had followed his instincts and let Lance fuck him senseless, knowing what time of the cycle it was and knowing that the three of them had already talked through it. Lance had filled him to bursting, and that time Lance and Shiro had spoiled Keith, kissing him and holding him and making him purr. Literally, Keith had purred, tiny and fluttering in the back of his throat.

Keith and Lance had done their parts to get the egg ready. As Shiro would carry it, it would take some of his genes, too. He would have loved it either way, but he had to admit, he couldn’t wait to meet the child that looked like all three of them. He still didn’t quite understand galra chromosomes, but it was a blessing he was happy to take.

“Ready?” Keith whispered to him, and Shiro answered him with a smile.

“I promise you,” he murmured. He let his heels weigh down against Keith’s back. “I’m ready.”

Keith smiled, and he bent down to kiss Shiro one more time. Shiro liked how far that angle folded him, knees nearly to his own shoulders, but then Keith sat up again and met Lance in a kiss of their own. Lance was still stroking Shiro’s hair back from his face when he grinned against Keith’s mouth and mumbled, “We’re gonna have the cutest kid.”

Keith snorted over a soft laugh, and Lance was still kissing him while he talked, fond and lazy.

“You’re supposed to be getting me in the mood,” Keith chided Lance, all warmth and no heat.

“Mm, right. Sorry.” Lance was still smiling, and Shiro watched his teeth tug on Keith’s lip. “Wanna see you put a baby in him.”

Shiro’s cheeks burned, and he rested the back of his hand over his mouth. That was what was happening. Keith had put eggs in him before, but never a fertilized one. This one would latch on. This one would make a home inside him. It would grow safely in his belly, and in under a year, he would make Lance and Keith proud and give them a baby. He would get to hold them in his arms, someone small and precious that the three of them would create. Maybe it was just the novelty of the situation, the anticipation of just how permanent and important this decision was, and maybe it had something to do with how much Keith and Lance loved him to be doing this with him, but Shiro was excited to the point of giddiness.

“Do you like that, honey?” Lance’s voice called Shiro’s attention back up to him and Keith. Lance smiled down at him, eyes soft and smile lopsided, and he traced his fingers through Shiro’s hair again. It was a soothing, repetitive motion.

Shiro nodded.

Keith traced the back of his knuckle along Shiro’s cheek, and his fingertip found his bottom lip.

“Say it for me, Shiro,” Keith whispered.

Shiro’s skin prickled with goosebumps. He nearly died from embarrassment.

“Give it to me.” Shiro mouthed the words and barely gave them any breath.

Keith smiled, and he reached down between them to align himself with Shiro’s body. Shiro did his best to angle his hips for him.

“Give you what, love?” Keith asked him, still so quiet and soft. Shiro shivered and felt him begin to press forward, and he felt the head of Keith’s cock stretch him. He stroked Keith’s lower belly again, adoring the fullness in it.

“This.” Shiro swallowed around his racing heart. “Give me a baby.”

Keith bowed over him. His hands dug into the sheets on either side of Shiro’s shoulders, and he looked him in the eyes. Shiro stared back up at him. Sometimes he was hit with a sharp reminder of how strong Keith was, how safe he felt under the hard lines of Keith’s body. How completely loved and cherished he felt between his men.

Keith’s hips swayed. It wasn’t anything close to a thrust. Keith knew how hard and fast Shiro liked it, and Shiro wasn’t sure whether Keith was refusing to be anything but painfully gentle and sentimental, or if he was teasing Shiro on purpose. He frowned and sighed, and he gripped Keith’s hips to pull him closer himself.

Keith growled and reached down to grip Shiro’s wrists, and he pinned them down beside his head one at a time. But Shiro still got his way; Keith snapped his hips forward and bottomed out.

“None of that,” Keith murmured darkly. He pulled back and moved in again so agonizingly slowly, and Shiro whined in the back of his throat. Even if he had wanted to fight back, he knew better than to try and wrestle with Keith when his teeth were sharp enough to catch the light. His galra was ready to breed him. “You’re gonna behave.”

Shiro didn’t have words, but he did have precome dripping across his stomach. He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Oh, Keith, be nice,” Lance crooned. “He wants it. Look how ready he is.” His warm hand stroked Shiro’s neck along his pulse point, and Shiro tilted his jaw into his caresses.

“I know.” Keith didn’t take his eyes off of Shiro. They were dark and gorgeous, leveled on him with a focus bordering on obsession, and Shiro could only try to squirm under him eagerly. “But he’s got to be patient. He’s got to take it slow.” Keith leaned down far enough to whisper into Shiro’s throat, and Shiro prayed for a bite.

“We’ve got to get your body nice and ready,” Keith continued, low and rasping. He moved forward again, pushing deep into Shiro without giving it to him as hard as he craved it. “Have to work you open.”

Lance hummed. He sounded entertained, but Shiro knew what that rough tone in his voice meant.

“You already know he’ll make a good incubator,” Lance commented far too easily. His fingers kept tracing through Shiro’s hair, and he said to him as casual as anything, “Your hair’s getting long, sweetheart.”

An incubator. Shiro bit his lip until it stung, and he tried in vain not to tremble around Keith.

It didn’t pass by Keith, though. He laughed, deep and quiet in his chest, and let go of one of Shiro’s wrists. Lance happily took over the job of holding it down. Keith’s dark eyes watched Shiro carefully, and his hand moved down Shiro’s chest to his stomach.

“You want that, don’t you?” Keith whispered. He pressed forward again, stretching Shiro’s body and getting him accustomed to his size. Keith always felt bigger inside Shiro when it was time for him to lay. “What are you thinking about, my love? Wanna keep my eggs nice and warm?”

Shiro nodded. How could they even say stuff like this out loud?

“Remember that clutch of three?” Shiro dared to reply. “J-just, one after the other. Felt so full.”

A look of absolute perverse delight lit up Keith’s face. He leaned in close enough to kiss Shiro’s jaw, and he arched into him again, another deep, slow thrust. He was picking up the pace so gradually.

“Shiro,” Keith breathed. He said that name with so much love that Shiro never wanted to hear ‘Takashi’ again. “Sweetheart, did you want them to take?” Shiro choked on a sound rather than answer, and it only encouraged Keith. “You thought about it, didn’t you? You were hoping you and Lance got them ready in me on accident.”

Keith always saw right through him. Shiro whimpered when Keith  _fucking finally_  gave him a harder thrust, and his legs strained to try and hold him tighter. Keith steadied out, and his cock pumped into Shiro fast enough to do more than relax him.

“Tell me, Shiro,” Keith growled, and Shiro caved.

“Yes.” As soon as Shiro admitted it, Keith smiled and stroked his belly with his thumb. “Keith, I want it.”

Keith purred with utter satisfaction. He straightened up for another kiss with Lance, and he fucked into Shiro hard enough to make him gasp and arch while Lance loved his mouth. When he did withdraw from it again to gaze down at Shiro, Lance was still kissing Keith’s forehead.

“There’s only one this time,” Keith reminded him gently. He settled both hands on Shiro’s stomach. “But it’ll be more than enough.”

And with the two of them holding him down, whispering the sweetest, ugliest things to him, Keith slammed forward. Shiro cried out, and Keith was delighted by his gasps and moans.

“You sound so fucking pretty.” His grip dug into Shiro’s waist, and Jesus fucking Christ, Keith  _never_  hit this hard or this deep. Shiro must have been a sight to see, eyes shut tight and lips falling open and spine trying in vain to bow upward. He wanted his hands free, he just wanted to grip Keith by the back of his neck and bring him closer–

Keith figured it out. Shiro had unconsciously leaned his jaw aside and exposed his neck, and Keith knew what he wanted. He leaned in close and skimmed his lips over his neck, and Shiro tried to thank him. He wanted to praise Keith for being so good to him, but all he could articulate was a slightly needier moan. Keith’s teeth dug in, and Shiro wailed.

Lance’s thumbs stroked Shiro’s wrists where he was holding him down, and Shiro opened his stinging, bleary eyes to look up at him. Lance was wearing one of his favorite expressions: soft eyes and crooked smile. Tender and troublesome.

“You look close, handsome,” Lance whispered. “Are you trying to hold on? I know you love how it feels.”

“Uh-huh,” was all Shiro could get out. Keith growled into his neck. Claws pricked at Shiro’s hips. He could feel the change inside of him, foreign and strange and wonderful, when Keith’s shape became more flexible. Shiro took his knees off Keith’s shoulders to hook them around his waist instead.

When Keith relinquished the bite and raised his head to look at him, his skin was a touch closer to lilac. His aggression was gone, and his yellow-tinged eyes were so molten and euphoric that Shiro could only feel proud for getting him to this point. Keith took one hand off Shiro’s waist to grip him by the back of his head, and he lifted Shiro’s head off of Lance’s lap to drag him into a kiss. He nipped at him, chased his tongue, pressed close to him with a weak, rough sound in the back of his throat. It was happening.

Lance let go of Shiro’s wrists, and Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s body. He stroked his back, held onto his shoulders, and murmured to him, “Give it to me.”

It was Keith’s turn to moan. It was a tormented little sound, overloaded with more pleasure than he could spill out of himself, and he let go of the kiss to bury his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck. He was still rocking into his hips, shaking and holding on tight. Shiro could feel the swell at the base of Keith’s cock, and it started to stretch him open wider.

“Shiro,” Keith whimpered. “Love you, it feels so fucking good, I love you so much.”

“Love you.” Shiro’s breath stuck high in his chest, and he reached back with one hand to find Lance’s. Lance laced their fingers together easily, and he let Shiro squeeze them. “Love you both.”

Lance just smiled down at him and stroked his hair. Sweet, faithful, reliable Lance. “Love you, baby.”

Keith’s length felt elastic. It stretched around the pliant egg, nearly the size of a fist, and forced Shiro open wide as it slipped deeper into him. Even with how long and how carefully they had prepared him, it was a lot to take. It didn’t hurt, but fuck, it was close. Keith propped himself up on his arms with his head bowed and his body absolutely wracked with shivers. His ragged voice hitched high in his chest. His hands dropped from Shiro’s body to grip the sheets instead, and Shiro could hear the fabric tearing.

With Keith sitting up, Shiro could see his own stomach. As the egg moved deeper inside him, his body stretched slightly to accommodate it.

It was perplexing, that moment when both Keith and Shiro held the egg. Shiro stared down at their joined bodies in a strange, disjointed wonder, even as the pressure and fullness and  _rightness_  of the moment had his nerves catching on each other.

Lance stroked Shiro’s cheek. Keith gathered himself enough to wrap a hand around Shiro’s cock. The egg reached the end of Keith’s length and came loose with a burst of suction, and Shiro was gone. The tension and heat tore through him until he was weak and feverish. He cried out and tried to arch up as he came, fighting to bring himself closer to the body treating him so well.

Shiro started to wind down and catch his breath at the same time Keith did. They stayed there for a while, panting and trembling, and Keith set one gentle hand over Shiro’s stomach. He gazed down at him wordlessly, and Shiro smiled back up at him with only the vaguest sense of how wrecked he must have looked.

Keith bent down. He kissed Shiro’s mouth and didn’t even try to taste him too deeply. He was soft and sweet, still shaking, but so warm.

He pulled himself out of Shiro gently, and both of them groaned. Keith collapsed on his side, lying beside Shiro, and his exhausted body slipped back into its usual shape and color. Lance reached over and gave Keith a turn with the hair-petting.

“You did so good,” Lance whispered. “You both did so well.”

Keith moaned weakly. Shiro turned his head to watch Keith smile and tilt his head up into Lance’s touch, and he heard that soft, fluttering purr from behind his collarbones. As soon as he recovered enough to move, he wriggled closer to Shiro and molded his body along his side. Lance slipped his lap out from under Shiro’s head, replaced it with a pillow, and lay down on Shiro’s other side. He kissed Shiro’s cheek and took his turn to feel the small shape of his belly.

“You ripped the sheets,” Lance mumbled at Keith. Keith snorted and buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder.

“I’ll sew ‘em.”

“I’ll just get new ones,” Lance sighed, sounding put-upon, though Shiro knew Lance had been dying to get a new bed set anyway. He let his mind drift, and he didn’t even realize his own hand resting on his stomach. His body was adjusting to the egg just fine, but it was taking his brain a while to catch up and internalize it.

A baby.

This was their baby.

He stared at the ceiling and mapped out the silhouettes of light from the window, the shapes of leaves from the trees outside their bedroom. The sun was setting, and the light was pink and orange. He hardly noticed the smile on his face as Lance pulled another blanket over the three of them, mess be damned. They were going to rest and cuddle for a while before cleaning up.

Under the blanket, Lance wrapped one strong arm over his chest to hold him, and he seemed to stop trying to goad Keith into banter when he realized how truly tired he was. Lance just found Keith’s hand and wove their fingers together over Shiro’s rib cage, and he pressed another kiss to Shiro’s jaw.

“Lilac,” Shiro mumbled.

“What?” Lance chuckled.

“That color swatch you liked. Lilac fields, or something.” Shiro was too tired to keep his eyes open by then. “That’s the nursery color.”

Keith let out a long, humming sigh, and he nuzzled Shiro’s shoulder closer to his neck. “I like that one, too.”

“You said they all just look purple,” Lance scoffed.

“Yeah, but you said the lilac one looks like sunsets,” Keith mumbled back, too content to let Lance fluster him. Lance laughed, short and soft and pleased.

“Hey,” Lance asked just as softly. “You’ll still have cycles while Shiro’s pregnant, won’t you?”

An interesting word. Shiro suddenly had a small collection of books about that word.

“Mmm, most likely.” Keith sighed and shifted again, trying to get comfortable. He was the most restless sleeper of the three of them, even when he was still awake. It drove Lance and Shiro crazy sometimes, but they never let him sneak away to the couch on their account. “Why? You excited for your turn now?”

“Maybe.” Lance dragged out the word just long enough to be mischievous. His lips moved up Shiro’s jaw toward his ear. “How do you feel, handsome? Different this time?”

Shiro breathed out a sigh before answering. The little shape in his belly seemed to share his pulse, and it made him smile.

“Feels right.”


	5. Spitroasting - Kuro/Keith/Shiro

They had rescued him from a battle cruiser. He had been the only one left over from the awful operation to clone Shiro; the Galra had only kept him around because even if he wasn’t Shiro, he made one hell of a weapon. Ironically, he called himself Kuro. He knew what he was.

Keith had been the one unable to leave him behind. Kuro had immediately taken a liking to him, and Keith could tell that had made Shiro uncomfortable at first.

There was something wrong with Kuro. That was undeniable in his callous mannerisms and impulsive, sometimes violent tendencies, but Keith was always able to keep him in check. Keith was the only thing capable of keeping Kuro in check. And try as he might to avoid it, Keith adored him. He needed to protect him, though he didn’t know how.

Keith would kiss Shiro’s cheek, and Kuro would look at them strangely from across the room, equally hurt, pissed off, and pretending not to have noticed at all.

Kuro would draw Keith into a hug, and his rough edges would go so soft when Keith held him that he couldn’t pull away. Shiro had been the one to pull Keith back into his own arms, scowling at Kuro until he glared back and quit the room.

And finally Kuro had slipped close to Keith and Shiro outside their bedroom, and he had asked if he could come to bed with them.

Keith rarely ever saw Shiro angry. The two of them had stepped into their room to talk about it, especially because Shiro seemed to think there was nothing to talk about.

“If he is the worst parts of me,” Shiro had said, “I don’t want him anywhere near you.”

Keith’s answer had been obvious.

“There is no version of you that I wouldn’t fall in love with.”

That had thrown Shiro entirely off balance. He wasn’t ready for the words Keith followed that declaration with, either.

“If he is the worst parts of you, I want to see you love him, too.”

Not a minute later, Shiro was dragging Kuro into their bedroom.

Frankly, Keith hadn’t been prepared for the sight of Shiro kissing a dark, twisted version of himself, aggressive to the point of gripping him by the throat to keep Kuro under control. Even that didn’t stop Kuro from pulling Shiro as close as he could and digging his teeth into his bottom lip.

Kuro had probably never been kissed before. That thought made Keith incredibly sad, but he couldn’t dwell on it; he looked like he was figuring it out fast and enjoying it. He looked mean and sharp and brutal, and he brought out a similar side of Shiro. Shiro never handled Keith that roughly. Pity.

By the time Shiro turned them and shoved Kuro back against the bedroom wall to hold him there, the two of them were panting and Keith was leaning himself back on the bed. Kuro’s mouth was curled into a smile, sharp, white teeth and red-kissed lips. He pressed as forward as he could, lending his throat to Shiro’s palm.

His sharp teeth and the bright yellow of his irises separated him in appearance from Keith’s Shiro, but even if Shiro’s hair hadn’t turned entirely white, even if they had looked exactly the same, Keith would know the difference. Shiro’s touches were softer. Kuro’s voice was colder. They even smelled different.

Keith knew the strong, hard, intimate way Shiro fucked him. He was eager to know the differences there, too.

Kuro caught him staring. When he looked away from Shiro to Keith, Shiro followed his eyes. That was a humbling, exciting moment for Keith, seeing both of them want him.

“You both look so good,” he whispered. His breath felt reedy in his throat.

Shiro smiled at him, sweet and too fucking handsome to be real, too good to be with Keith. Just that soft, heated look in his eyes had Keith craving him.

And then there was Kuro. His fingers dug into Shiro’s shirt, and his eyes were locked on Keith, hungry and barely holding himself back. He only turned his face toward Shiro again to whisper on his jaw, “I’m going to fuck him.”

Shiro growled under his breath, met him in another kiss, and bit Kuro’s lip until he gasped. His thumb pressed into the hollow of Kuro’s jaw, and Kuro rolled his hips forward, seeking out Shiro’s thigh. Shiro wasn’t angry. Just possessive. Keith liked that.

But Keith was getting lonely on the bed, so while the two of them were busy, he slipped out of his jeans and left them on the floor. The two of them turned their heads again to see Keith drawing his bare legs back up onto the sheets, only in a shirt and boxer briefs, and he smiled at them.

“If you two don’t start touching me, I’ll do it myself.”

It was almost hilarious, how quickly Shiro and Kuro pulled away from each other to come to Keith. The next moment had Keith crooning against Shiro’s mouth and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and on his other side, Kuro was kissing his neck and sliding a hand up Keith’s thigh.

He wouldn’t say this was a fantasy he had entertained before. One Shiro, one version of Shiro, had always been enough for him. But he found that being surrounded by him, locked in and embraced on all sides by him, worked perfectly. Keith dragged his nails lightly against the back of Shiro’s neck, tasting his tongue, and spread his legs for Kuro to touch him anywhere he liked.

Keith had halfway expected Kuro to get right to business. Instead, his hand gripped Keith by the hip, and he moved his mouth up across his jaw to bully his way into the kiss. For a moment the three of them had their mouths in contact, and then Shiro kissed Keith’s cheek. It was okay. He was giving Kuro a turn.

Kuro took it, and he didn’t take his time. He moved closer, knees on the bed, and held Keith’s head with both hands. Keith was breathless in seconds, and he didn’t mind that Kuro wasn’t entirely careful with him. He was happy to be devoured the way Kuro wanted. His tongue reached farther into his mouth than Keith usually liked, and then he made up for it with a barely restrained bite on Keith’s lower lip. He wondered if his teeth broke skin. This was their first kiss, and Kuro handled it like he wanted to carve it into Keith.

So Keith bit him back. He kept one hand on Shiro’s shoulder, and he put the other on the back of Kuro’s neck, drawing him in close and daring him to go further. He heard and felt Kuro growl, and then he was pushing Keith onto his back, pinning him down, crowding him on the mattress with his body. He dropped one hand down to push Keith’s shirt up, skimming over his waist and ribs, touching him anywhere he could get. Keith was trying to catch up and adjust to that, and then Kuro’s head was yanked back by a clenched fist in his hair.

“Play nice,” Shiro warned him, low and threatening enough to leave Keith  _completely_  hard. Kuro growled again between his teeth, impatient, and Keith brought his hands up to stroke Kuro’s chest.

“Baby, let me up so I can touch you right,” Keith whispered.

Kuro complied immediately, and Shiro let go of his hair. That was the exact moment Keith understood just how wrapped around his finger he had this man - not because Kuro obeyed him, but because of the way he watched him in the moment that followed. Keith had his full attention, and Kuro wore a small frown, tense and seemingly worried that he had upset him.

Keith sat up and reached out to stroke Kuro’s jaw, and he watched his yellow eyes relax. He turned and found Shiro for another kiss, and once he had reassured both of them, he slipped close to Kuro to lift his shirt off of his body. Kuro looked good in casual clothes, and that day was a simple long-sleeved black shirt, something to cut out his gorgeous silhouette.

Once it was off, Keith found different scars on Kuro’s body than on Shiro’s, maybe even more. His figure was a little different, too; where Shiro was strong and athletic, Kuro had the same muscle without the healthy weight around it. He was too defined, too lean, the same hungry edges that had sunk into Keith in the desert. Keith wanted to feed him well and watch bad movies on the couch with him until his aches, edges, and hypervigilance started to soften.

He had been tracing the unfamiliar scars for a moment too long. Kuro grumbled a defensive, “What?” and caught Keith’s attention.

Keith took his turn to push Kuro down on the bed. He straddled him, slipped his own shirt off, and bent down to kiss a jagged scar over Kuro’s collarbone.

“We’re gonna take care of you,” Keith promised, whispering into Kuro’s neck.

He had never seen Kuro blush before, but the color showed up just as vividly as it always did on Shiro’s face. When he raised his head to gaze down at Kuro, he took in that sweet, confused, tragically guarded look on his face. For a second, he wondered if he had said the wrong thing, and then Kuro spoke.

“Call me baby again,” Kuro murmured.

Keith smiled, hugged Kuro’s hips with his thighs, and ran the pad of his thumb over Kuro’s mouth. He curled his finger under Kuro’s chin and held his jaw gently like that, a gesture that unfailingly made Shiro melt. He was gratified to see Kuro react the same way. His eyes went soft, and all of the tension left his shoulders. Keith might as well have cast a spell on him.

“We’ve got you, baby,” Keith purred. He leaned closer and gave Kuro his first truly gentle kiss, and when he sat up again, he reached out and beckoned Shiro closer. Shiro had an odd, thoughtful look on his face, and he moved closer from where he had simply been watching them. Keith kissed him, too, fingers in his soft, white hair, and whispered on his mouth, “You’re mine, and he’s ours.”

Shiro smiled. The next kiss was harder, rougher, and then he bowed down in front of Keith to meet Kuro again. Keith wished he had a better viewing angle on that kiss, but then he saw Kuro’s fingers running through the short hair at the back of Shiro’s head, and that was too good to miss.

The two of them stripped Kuro down together, and then it was Shiro’s turn. Kuro kissed up from Shiro’s hip to his chest while Keith peeled him out of his shirt, and Keith stroked his dark hair, pleased to see them getting along. Then Shiro pulled Keith flush against his chest, and Kuro kissed Keith’s back while he dragged his boxers off his hips. Keith felt him speaking against his shoulder blade.

“I love you so much, Keith.” Kuro’s voice was too worn to raise above a murmur. “I love you so much it’s gonna kill me.”

Keith would surround this man with love. He would follow the animalistic need in his chest to protect him, to keep him safe while Kuro learned to love more and more about the world around him. He would fuck him until Kuro was senseless and pliant under all the affection Keith would give to him. Keith reached back for Kuro’s hand and squeezed his fingers, and he shivered with contentment when Shiro kissed the angle of his jaw. Shiro took that moment to whisper into Keith’s ear.

“There is no version of me that wouldn’t fall in love with you.”

“Fuck, Shiro.” Keith hated his voice for breaking. All he could do was turn his face and kiss Shiro as deeply as he could. Shiro was smiling and laughing into the kiss, damn him, and Keith parted from it to keep talking. “I love you, Kuro. I love you both so much. God,  _fuck me_.”

It was so easy for them to push Keith onto his knees. Keith was caught staring up at Shiro, breathless and holding himself up on his elbows while Shiro smiled and stroked his hair back. Keith crawled forward and pushed Shiro until he was sitting with his back against the headboard, lounging on the pillows. Keith bowed to kiss Shiro’s stomach and thighs, and he arched his spine, leaving his hips raised for Kuro.

This felt so easy. Keith’s world fell into place between the two of them. He crooned as Shiro pet his hair, and he stroked and nuzzled Shiro’s cock simply because he loved it.

He felt Kuro’s hands sliding down his back, one soft and warm, one synthetic and cool. He tried to open his thighs further for him, and when Kuro gripped his cheeks to hold him open, Keith whined and leaned his hips back against him.

“Gentle,” Shiro warned Kuro, but Keith felt his fingers curling tighter in his hair. Keith made a small noise in his throat and sucked a sloppy kiss into the base of Shiro’s cock, and when he looked up at Shiro through his lashes, he saw that he’d recovered all of his attention. He smiled up at him, held him in both hands, and brought his lips all the way back up to kiss the head.

“You know I can take it,” Keith whispered, grinning. “Don’t have to be gentle.”

A shiver ran down Shiro’s body. Keith caught it on the tip of his tongue, pressed to Shiro’s very tip, and the interested look on the love of his life’s face only made him smile wider.

“Kuro, baby, give it to me,” Keith purred.

Kuro moved in. Keith hadn’t known what to brace himself for; he felt fingertips digging into his skin, and then teeth. Kuro bit the soft curve of his cheek, not too hard, but definitely not gentle. Keith didn’t mean to yelp, but it caught him off-guard. He hadn’t remotely recovered by the time Kuro sucked a kiss into the bite mark, and then Kuro’s mouth was between his legs.

It wasn’t like Shiro had never done this to him, but holy fuck, Kuro was going for it. Keith was suddenly stretched around whole inches of tongue. Kuro didn’t start small, and he didn’t slow down.

Keith keened and rocked his hips backward. His thighs trembled, his nerves working in vain to catch up to Kuro’s mouth, and then Keith felt Shiro cradling his jaw. He looked up at him again, and the moment he saw the indulgent, teasing smile on Shiro’s face, he knew how fucked he must have looked.

“Get to work,” Shiro murmured, cupping the back of Keith’s head to draw him closer. Keith whimpered, gripped Shiro by the hip, and wrapped his lips around him like the privilege it was.

Keith would have done anything for Shiro. Anything. They both knew it, and Shiro would never take advantage of it. Shiro was safe and powerful and so fucking hot that Keith wanted to dissolve under him. And then there was Kuro, whose hands and mouth already had sweat beading on Keith’s forehead.

Suddenly Kuro had a finger inside of Keith’s body, and while he stretched him open so much more aggressively than he was used to, Keith struggled to do a good job for Shiro. He sucked him further into his mouth, and god, he’d try to fit all of him, but Shiro was huge. Kuro rubbed his fingertips deeper inside of Keith, and when had he gotten  _three_  inside of him, and a loud moan welled up in Keith’s throat. Each one of his breaths felt messy and hitching, and fuck, it was just a little teasing.

Shiro seemed like he was enjoying it, though. His thumb traced over Keith’s cheekbone, the calm, soothing angel in front of Keith while the mirror image was clawing at his hips.

“Is he making you feel good, baby?” Shiro asked him, low and steady. Keith worked to unsteady that voice for him. He bobbed his head deeply and hollowed his cheeks on the slow upstroke, and he was rewarded with a gasp and a clench in Shiro’s jaw. Keith pressed deeper, and he let his throat stretch around Shiro’s tip. His jaw ached, and it was worth every moment when Shiro’s fingers went taut in his hair and he groaned through his teeth, “ _Fuck_ , that’s my good boy.”

That’s who Keith was. That’s right. He purred around him and rolled his hips again, hard and purposeful.

Kuro got the message. Keith was suddenly empty, no fingers or tongue to keep him company, and he whined around Shiro to complain. There was motion above him, not that he could be bothered to pay any attention to what Shiro was passing to Kuro. He was far too busy following the pulse along Shiro’s length with his tongue.

Kuro had prepared Keith well, as rough as it was. It only took another moment for Keith to feel Kuro gripping his hip again and pressing the broad head of his cock into his body, slick with the lube Shiro must have passed to him.

It was always a stretch. Flashes of white burst in Keith’s vision, and he belatedly registered the sound of his own loud moaning. Shiro was petting his hair again, soothing him, grounding him.

Keith almost hated himself for thinking it, because Kuro was Kuro, and Shiro was Shiro. But Kuro had Shiro’s body. This was Shiro’s cock in his throat, and that was Shiro’s cock pushing into his hips all at once. The same gorgeous shape, the same  _too much_  that Keith loved. Kuro’s hip bones made contact with Keith’s ass, and the pressure inside him was enough to bring tears to Keith’s eyes.

Kuro didn’t start off easy. Nothing was ever easy with him. He reached up to tangle his hand in Keith’s hair, fingers nearly interlacing with Shiro’s, and he pulled back slowly just to snap forward. Slow, hard, everything at once. Keith cried out and almost choked on Shiro’s cock, and he knew this wasn’t going to take him long. He pulled his head up, lips parting from Shiro’s tip with a line of saliva down his chin, and looked up at Shiro’s perfect, heated eyes.

“Fuck my mouth,” Keith begged him hoarsely.

Shiro didn’t need him to beg. He watched Kuro give Keith another thrust, plunging into him and making Keith whine, and he smiled crookedly. Keith made a small noise of relief when Shiro sat up on his knees, braced himself with one hand on the headboard behind him, and gripped Keith’s hair to guide him back where he belonged. Keith swallowed him back in the moment he was allowed, and then he was happy to go molten and pliant. All he had to do was keep his mouth open nice and wide, keep his body stable for the two of them.

Shiro knew what he could take. He knew what Keith craved in his rougher moods. Their eyes met for another second, and Keith drank up the dark pride and love coming his way. And then Shiro rocked his hips forward at the same time Kuro fucked into Keith from behind.

Keith knew he was a disaster. He had one hand on the bed to balance himself, and his other arm was clinging around Shiro’s waist. Shiro was fucking his face so generously, and Kuro was picking up his pace. Keith felt Kuro’s nails digging into his hip, scratching his skin, bruising the angles of his body, and he accepted it so quickly when Kuro bowed over his back. As long as he kept railing him that hard, Keith didn’t care where Kuro wanted to kiss him. Right then, Kuro was mapping out Keith’s shoulder in just as many kisses as licks and bites.

Keith had his eyes clenched, holding onto Shiro for dear life while he practically dragged his head onto his cock with each thrust. He was taking Shiro’s whole length, and he felt proud of that. His nose hit Shiro’s lower belly every time he rocked into his throat, and Keith kept swallowing reflexively to keep from choking. The pad of Shiro’s thumb wiped the corner of his eye.

“Do you need to tap out, baby?” Shiro murmured over the din of moans and skin hitting skin.

Shiro wasn’t teasing him. Shiro didn’t tease about that. But Keith still responded to it like a challenge. He never wanted to tap out, let alone right then when he felt like the two of them were going to pull him off the edge of the earth. Keith opened his eyes, stared up at Shiro, and lifted his hand off of the bed to wrap that arm around Shiro’s hips, too. He held himself up, suspended against him, with Kuro driving his knees into the mattress.

“Keith,  _fuck_.” Shiro growled, and he finally,  _finally_  fucked Keith’s throat hard enough. He looked like he felt so good, with his cheeks flushed and his brow furrowed like that. Keith could have watched him all day, but Kuro had his eyes clamping shut again with a hard bite on his shoulder. Keith yelped and dug his nails into Shiro’s waist.

These two were breaking him down, but Keith would have taken as much of Shiro as the universe would give him. He only wondered how many of him he could handle at once.

Kuro’s hands lightened up by a fraction. He was still gripping Keith, rabid and claiming, but it was like he wasn’t trying to cause overt pain anymore. He stroked his hip, and his thrusts steadied into the angle and the pace that he must have realized turned Keith into a quaking wreck, because the pressure slamming into him was breaking Keith down. Kuro growled something into Keith’s back, and one hand dropped down to slide under Keith and grip his cock. It hurt at first, the sudden shock of sensation where he wanted it, and then Keith was falling apart.

The only warning he could give was a high, sharp moan, muffled in his throat, and then he was coming.

His eyes rolled back. His body tried to go slack, but Shiro and Kuro held him up, and they just kept fucking him like he wanted them to. Keith’s vision had barely begun to stop swimming, and Kuro was growling into the back of his neck.

“Feel so fucking good, you’re so pretty, mine, mine, love you, Keith. I’ll fuck you till you’re broken.”

That was sweet. Keith would have smiled, if his mouth could have made the lazy expression with Shiro buried in it. He could feel how close Kuro was, so he rolled his hips backward to show he wanted it. Shiro was close, too - Keith could practically taste it in the heavy pulse on his tongue - so he adjusted his arms, curled his hands around Shiro’s ass, and gripped him tight enough to show what he wanted to do to him next.

Sometimes, Keith hoped that Shiro could read the  _I love you_  in his eyes. And sometimes, those moments were fucking debauched. He had the worst, overworked tears on his cheeks, sweat and bite marks riddled over his body, and his come still dripping from his cock and onto the messy sheets below him, and he was sucking Shiro’s finish out of him and gazing up at him with a level of adoration and devotion that verged on inhuman.

Shiro gave a short cry and held Keith by the back of his head. In almost the same instant, Kuro groaned, loud and broken. Keith swallowed down what Shiro gave him, and he enjoyed the heat that Kuro poured into him. He was blissfully happy to let them work through it, and he took in everything they would grant to his body.

Shiro pulled out first, and Keith was able to cough and start to breathe regularly. Kuro was slower and admittedly gentle. Keith felt him kiss the small of his back, and then all three of them were sinking into the bed, tangled together and catching their breath.

Keith crawled forward and kissed Shiro. He had him lounging back on the pillows again, comfortable and peaceful where he belonged, and he felt Shiro’s tired smile against his mouth. When Keith broke the kiss, Shiro was still looking up at him with eyes softer than Keith deserved. Keith pet Shiro’s hair back from his face, and then he turned around to find Kuro.

Kuro didn’t seem to know what to do with himself - at least, not until Keith crawled onto his lap and pushed him down on the bed. It was like he hadn’t realized he had done well until Keith rewarded him with a kiss. With that, Kuro relaxed and held Keith by the back of his neck. Keith didn’t want to pull away from his mouth, so he whispered over it.

“You’re mine now.”

Kuro gave him a voiceless laugh. His thumb tracked the vertebrae of Keith’s neck.

“Is that the way it goes?” Kuro murmured. Keith hummed and straddled his hips.

“You’re. Mine.” Keith bestowed one more kiss on him, and then he turned to reach for Shiro and beckon him closer. He looked content and warm without any of his earlier caution, and he was happy to comply when Keith pulled him in to nip at his jaw. “Isn’t he sweet, Shiro? He’s ours now.”


	6. Bondage, gags, toys - Hance

The bedposts held steady, no matter how much Hunk wanted to tug at them. His wrists were tied to either one at the headboard, and his ankles only had enough slack from them to bend his knees at whatever angle Lance wanted them. It didn’t matter if his thighs were starting to ache, or if he couldn’t restrain his moans and cries anymore. He had to be patient. His favorite toy was buzzing and hammering deep inside him with each flick of Lance’s wrist, Hunk had two or three of Lance’s fingers in his mouth just so he could suck on them, and the ring around the base of his cock was making him  _crazy, he just wanted to fucking come,_  but he had to be patient.

“You’re so cute,” Lance laughed above him. One pad of his finger pressed down on the tip of Hunk’s tongue, and Hunk sucked his fingers  _better_. He needed to show Lance how good he could be for him, or Lance would never give him a break. “Love it when your legs get all tight. They always tense up when you’re ready to come.”

This had to classify as torture. All over his body, Hunk’s muscles were twitching, fighting for the orgasm that Lance was holding out of his reach. The head of the toy brushed against his prostate, and then Lance pushed it into place firmly, letting it vibrate right against his nerves. Hunk screamed around Lance’s knuckles, and he felt it building, pushing past that final threshold, and then Lance stopped.

The toy switched off. Lance pulled it out of him entirely.

Hunk moaned in a wordless complaint. Lance took his fingers from Hunk’s mouth and set his hand on the sheets beside him to lean over him.

“How’re you feeling, honey?” Lance crooned. “Wanna beg for your toy?”

Hunk shook his head. His breath was still hitching, and the sparks in his blood just wanted to catch.

“Want  _you_ ,” he whimpered honestly. He blinked a layer of tears from his eyes, and he looked up at the grin spreading over Lance’s face.

“Good answer,” Lance murmured. He leaned further down, and he caught Hunk’s mouth in a sweet, sloppy kiss. Hunk was too out of sorts to kiss him back properly, anyway. His mouth felt halfway numb. If a full sentence was too much to ask, Lance couldn’t expect much else from him, but Hunk still tried.

When Lance sat up again, he reached for the nightstand. His hand was only out of Hunk’s view for a second, and then it returned with another favorite toy. They would need it, with how much louder Hunk was going to get.

“You know the drill, honey.”

Hunk did. He opened his mouth, completely obedient and trusting, and Lance kissed his nose before fitting the silicone ball between his teeth. He fixed the buckle behind Hunk’s head, and then he sat back to admire him.

Past the scalding humiliation, Hunk loved the way Lance looked at him. He was completely exposed, literally laid out for Lance’s enjoyment, and he felt so desired and so adored along with it. As much of a tease as Lance was, he doted on Hunk. He kissed all the way up Hunk’s chest, as sweet as anything. When he propped himself up again, that adoring look in his eyes had darkened. Hunk’s stomach fluttered. He felt Lance’s cockhead pressing into him slowly, and then Lance’s hips snapped forward.

Hunk was prepared for it, but he was never  _ready_. Lance filled him so well, and the way he dropped his head forward and groaned, like fucking Hunk was the best part of his life, like he was so grateful for the shape of Hunk’s hips and the warmth of his body, was sometimes too much to handle.

Lance’s voice rasped. His broad shoulders strained, and his biceps tensed on either side of Hunk when he thrust into him again. He reached deeper than the toy, and it was sort of astonishing to Hunk that he could ever forget how big Lance was. The next thrust had him keening and trying to raise his hips up, anything to bring himself closer to Lance.

“Shhh.” Lance cast a hazy smile his way. He caressed Hunk’s cheek, but his thumb slipped under the strap of the gag and gave it a tug. “Quiet, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

He would. Hunk knew he would, because every so often, Lance would take a glance up at Hunk’s restrained hands to check their nonverbal signal. Hunk showed him a thumbs-up, but he added an insistent shake to it. Lance snorted and took the cue. He reared up and set both hands under Hunk’s knees, and he pushed them up toward his chest, stretching him as far as Hunk could go. Keeping him nice and open, Lance surged forward.

Hunk was drooling around the gag. He couldn’t help it, and Lance seemed to love it. Anything that broke down Hunk’s sense of control. Anything that left him helpless. Anything that embarrassed him and left Lance to love him and fix him back up. His moans were messy and muffled, and they turned higher when Lance moved his hand between Hunk’s legs to stroke the lower half of his cock.

The ring. The fucking ring. Hunk loved and hated it. He loved and hated that it made everything so intense. It made him so sensitive, left him aching, and delayed his climaxes long enough for Lance to torment him like they loved. And now Lance was playing with it, sliding the slick, flexible ring up and down on Hunk’s base, little by little. Hunk whined, and he knew this was why the gag was necessary: he would have begged loudly enough for the whole building to hear them.

“I know,” Lance cooed. “The ring’s your favorite. You probably would’ve come three times already without it.”

It was true, and Lance would have fucked him stupid through it if Hunk had come early. It wouldn’t have mattered if Hunk was overstimulated and crying, because Lance knew he loved it. He loved being fucked out of his own head. So Hunk just nodded and tried not to be too loud.

But Lance wanted him too loud. So Lance pounded into him too hard. He stroked Hunk’s cock too roughly and then held it too tight. Hunk’s teeth clenched over the silicone ball and he  _screamed_ around it, but his hands never made the signal. He just let the ragged sensations burn through him. He let himself melt into it until all he felt were the edges where his body met Lance’s. Lance only leaned closer, moving fast and hard and making Hunk feel trapped under him while he fucked him deep enough to hurt. He was reaching that peak that Lance had already pushed him to so many times that night. All he needed was to fall.

“Come,” Lance snarled.

Hunk did. It might as well have ripped him apart. The gag could only muffle his screams so much, and the ropes kept his thighs from closing or his arms from winding around Lance’s shoulders, as much as his body wanted to latch onto him. He was still in the blur of it, but he was hazily aware of Lance’s hand gripping his jaw, Lance’s teeth on his throat. Lance was fucking him how Lance needed, exactly how Hunk wanted him to use him.

“You’re such a good toy for me,” Lance growled into his neck. Hunk was dizzy and his muscles felt loose, but Lance’s thrusts kept him aware of what was happening. He was being a good toy. Later, Lance would untie him and clean him up, praise him and call him honey and kiss him until Hunk laughed. But right then, he was a good toy. He bit down on the gag as hard as he could, because good toys didn’t talk.


	7. Cockwarming - Shklance

Keith was on his fifth playthrough of this dumb game, and he still made the same choices every time.

“You don’t wanna try another romance option?” Lance kept bugging him over Keith’s shoulder. “The pirate girl’s awesome. Why are you going with the sad elf again?”

“He needs me,” Keith answered simply. He shifted his hips on Lance’s lap where they sat on the floor in front of the couch, listened to Lance gasp, and smiled. Every time Lance would start to go soft inside him, he would grind his hips down again, only just enough to keep him interested. Lance would probably decide to fuck him into the carpet in another half-hour, but for the moment, it was comfortable.

“The sad elf drinks a lot,” Shiro commented from the couch. He didn’t look up from his book, entirely relaxed like his boyfriends weren’t not-fucking in their disheveled pajamas right next to him. Keith’s cotton pants were pushed down to his thighs, leaving his ass exposed and his knees on either side of Lance’s lap, and Lance’s were only pushed out of the way enough to fit his cock inside him. Keith huffed.

“He can’t even read. Be nice to him.” Keith was feeling more and more defensive of his virtual boyfriend. The game was an antique, admittedly, but he loved the story. The controller clicked under his fingers like he was punctuating his point.

Lance hummed in consideration. “He kinda reminds me of you. You know, broody. Short temper. Hits really hard.” The subtle shift of Lance’s hips wasn’t an accident, and Keith’s face felt suddenly warm.

“Oh, is that all?” Keith asked. Lance hummed again, and somehow, his palms had found their way under the front of Keith’s shirt. He wrapped his arms around him just for the sake of holding him. It felt nice, holding Lance and being held. Intimate and undemanding. Keith smiled and leaned the side of his head against Lance’s.

“Well, he’s pretty sweet, too,” Lance admitted. “Gets that same sappy look in his eyes that you do.”

That alarmed Keith. “I’m not sappy.”

“Yes,” Shiro said, and Keith felt that he didn’t even look up from his book. “You are.”

“Traitor,” Keith mumbled while Lance laughed. It was getting harder to focus on the game with Lance tracing his fingertip around one of his nipples, but Keith did his best. He didn’t have to focus very hard, anyway; most of the dungeon maps were the same. He didn’t mind. It was still fun.

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance said. He pulled halfway away from Keith, and he turned the upper half of his body to orient himself toward Shiro. “C’mere, gorgeous. My mouth’s lonely.”

Shiro hummed, and Keith heard the two of them shuffling. He growled a little bit when Lance’s hips shifted, and he ground back against him to remind him of his claim on them. Lance shouldn’t be moving away from him. Lance soothed him with one hand on his knee, and when Keith took a backwards glance at them, he saw that Lance was pivoted at the waist to face Shiro and that Shiro had scooted his hips down on the couch. His head was on the armrest, and he had one leg hanging over the side to make himself more accessible to Lance, who had simply taken Shiro out of the slit of his boxers. He had his head in Shiro’s lap, his cock in his mouth, and his eyes shut in total, relaxed bliss. He sucked him lazily, and Shiro held his book on his chest with his hand stroking Lance’s hair.

“Did you need some attention, baby?” Shiro asked softly. Lance hummed his answer, and Keith heard Shiro take a deep, slow breath. “Didn’t wanna just cuddle?”

Lance only slipped his mouth off of Shiro long enough to mumble, “This is cuddling. Unless you want me to really blow you?”

“Hmm, not right now.” Shiro settled into the couch a little more comfortably and sighed. “This is nice. Kinda hungry, though. Want me to order sushi?”

“Fried lobster,” Keith said immediately. Lance followed up with, “Rainbow,” before stretching enough for Keith to know that he was taking Shiro back in just to hold him.

A fond, quiet sound was Shiro’s acknowledgement. Keith felt Lance settle down behind and under him, and the three of them fell quiet. Keith watched the loading screen of his game and listened to the eerie soundtrack he loved, and he rolled his hips again to keep Lance warm.


	8. A/B/O - Shance

The scent of omega hit the conference room all at once. Every eye at the table had already been on Shiro, who had stopped mid-sentence, and Lance had never seen his omega want so obviously to vanish into the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro stumbled on the words and furrowed his brow. He sat up straight, fighting not to look helpless or vulnerable, even as his heat was starting in front of every figurehead of the entire fucking coalition. “I was just going to say that we should introduce trade channels between the Nalassrians and the Drelmeriks to help both systems get back on their feet. If you’ll excuse me.” He pushed his chair out too quickly, and it screeched against the floor. Lance followed him in just as much of a hurry.

“Captain Shirogane, have you not been taking suppressants?” an alpha asked from the other side of the table, and if the sheer audacity of someone chiding Shiro in a moment of vulnerability didn’t destroy Lance’s temper, the almost imperceptible flinch in Shiro’s eyes did.

“Back off,” Lance snapped, and he wrapped a protective, possessive arm around Shiro’s waist. Part of him enjoyed the affronted look on the general’s face, because how  _dare_ he talk to Shiro like that. Like any omega experiencing their natural heat was just as bad as an unruly child. This dickhead didn’t even know how suppressants worked. The general couldn’t say anything back to Lance, either, because paladins didn’t work for the goddamn Garrison. They only answered to the leader of the Voltron Coalition, and Allura looked ready to bite this guy’s head off, too. “Don’t ever talk to the captain like that. This meeting’s adjourned.”

“No,” Shiro begged, mortified. That scent was getting stronger. Soft and sweet, like he could melt on Lance’s tongue. “Continue. Princess, please fill us in later. Lance…”

“On it.” Lance held Shiro by the waist and hand, and he led him quickly to the end of the room. It was then he heard someone murmur from behind them.

“That’s exactly why omegas shouldn’t sit at the table.”

Shiro’s fingers twitched. He was staring at the floor like he’d been struck. Lance spun himself around, teeth bared, ready to gut whoever had spoken, but it looked like Keith was already on that. The Black Paladin had begun to launch himself over the table, and it was taking Iverson and James both to hold him back.

“Get your pisswater scent out of my fucking face before I rip it out of you,” Keith snarled at the general, and Lance smirked when he watched the man scramble and trip out of his chair only to bolt out of another exit.

For every alpha who might say an unkind word toward Shiro, there were a thousand ready to follow him into Hell. And of all of them, Lance was the one with the privilege of guiding Shiro safely to their room.

Halfway down the hall, Shiro’s knees started shaking. In the long walk across the Garrison complex, taking the fastest but most private routes possible, Lance scowled at any passersby who even looked in Shiro’s direction. In the elevator up to the paladins’ apartments, Shiro began to whimper and nose at Lance’s throat. That enclosed space was so dense with his scent that Lance  _knew_ Shiro’s slick was soaking through his pants. Lance nuzzled Shiro’s jaw, licked at his earlobe, curled his fingers into that gorgeous, sculpted ass and dragged Shiro’s hips right up against his own. Shiro was breaking down so quickly, gasping into Lance’s shoulder as he seemed to weigh more and more against him. His hands went for Lance’s belt first.

“No, baby,” Lance murmured. He caught Shiro’s wrist and held him up against the elevator wall. “Can’t fuck you in here. Have to wait.”

“ _No_.” Shiro’s voice actually broke over that pathetic little moan. He hid his face against Lance’s neck and shuddered, and between his gasps, Lance knew that he was crying. This heat would be a bad one if it was already hitting him this hard. It was hitting Lance hard, too - the scent was making his head too cloudy and too sharp at once - but he had the objective of getting his omega somewhere safe. He had to nest him. He had to protect him and love him and knot him in their own territory. “No, Lance, please, fuck me  _now_.”

Lance kissed the top of Shiro’s head, and he supported him with his knee between Shiro’s thighs. He could feel the heat of his slick and Shiro’s desperation when he ground himself down against him.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Lance promised. He whispered to Shiro and tried to reassure him with his presence. “Won’t tease you. I’ll give it to you how you want.”

When the elevator stopped and opened, Shiro seemed to find his strength again. He and Lance dragged each other down the hall, and when unlocking their door was taking too long, Lance slammed Shiro up against it and crushed their mouths together. He pressed his hand to the keypad, and when the door finally opened, he caught Shiro around the waist. He didn’t even break the kiss while he pushed him back through their apartment, across the living room, and into the open bedroom.

He might have tried to push Shiro back on the mattress, but Shiro had his good arm around Lance’s shoulders and his prosthetic latched onto Lance’s hip. He dragged him back with him when he fell into bed, and he was already kicking his shoes off. Lance did break the kiss then, but only to sear Shiro’s neck with kisses and bites. The sound of Shiro’s gasps made Lance grin.

Undressing was a disaster. After belts were gone and shoes were on the floor, everything else was a blur. Lance tore Shiro’s slacks off - probably  _tore_ them - and shoved his own down on his hips carelessly. Shiro wanted to feel more of Lance, though, and somewhere between all of the gripping and tasting and biting, they lost their jackets and shirts as well. Shiro’s thighs were already drenched in slick, and Lance knew he wouldn’t need any preparation. Shiro wouldn’t want any. Still, he pressed the tip of his cock against Shiro and stopped.

He was beautiful. Shiro was splayed out on their bed, face pink and wet with sweat and tears. His hair was a wreck from handling, and his body was laid out, legs spread open to welcome Lance’s body home. His dark eyes were blown and soft, looking up at Lance in a moment of expectant silence.

“You said you wouldn’t tease me,” Shiro whispered, already sounding betrayed.

“You want it like this?” Lance asked anyway, gentle and doting. “Don’t want your meds first?”

“Pills  _after_ , Lance, just  _fuck me_.”

Lance smiled, leaned down on his forearms, and caught Shiro’s full, perfect mouth in the right kind of kiss. He pressed his hips forward, pushed into Shiro’s body nice and slow, and he was running their tongues together when Shiro’s mouth opened in a moan.

Shiro opened so nicely for him. The inside of his body was wet and scalding, tight and swollen, and so pliant and ready for him. He was perfect, he  _felt_ perfect, and Lance whispered as much to him in the middle of that messy kiss. When he was fully seated, Shiro’s frame went limp and he let his head fall back on the sheets. A shadow of relief pulled through him in the form of a shiver, and he smiled and bit his bottom lip.

“Was that all you needed, baby?” Lance purred into his jaw. He pulled back and snapped forward, and he felt Shiro’s body jerk, tense, react. “Just needed some cock? You’re so easy to please.”

“No teasing,” Shiro breathed, but he was still wearing that loose smile. He wrapped his legs high around Lance’s waist and put his arms around his shoulders, and Lance didn’t mind being held so close. “Just fuck me, Lance. So fertile right now.”

Oh. Fuck.

Lance couldn’t have braced himself for those words. He couldn’t have stopped them from burning through him and setting fire to his blood. It was that easy for Shiro to turn his brain to ash.

He was hardly aware of his hands pushing one of Shiro’s thighs off his side. His hand gripped Shiro under the knee and held him open, and he slammed into him just like that, angled and so rabid and demanding that it  _hurt_ , but that was fine. His hips could bruise, Shiro could scream, and they could both break themselves on each other just as long as Lance’s cock hit deep and hard enough into Shiro’s soft, sweet body. Shiro had such a sexy scream, too, and Lance only heard it when he was really earning it. Shiro’s fingers clenched in Lance’s hair, and he seemed delighted with the tears running down his own cheeks.

“Fuck, yes, Lance, I love you,” he cried, and Lance ate it up. “Love you, love my alpha, my heat’s for  _you_ , Lance.”

“Your heat’s for me?” Lance panted. He knew his pace was brutal, and he refused to give any ground on it. He could feel Shiro tightening around him, wanting to finish. He just needed one more thing. “Is my knot for you, baby?”

“ _Yes_.” Shiro’s teeth clenched together. His head turned and pressed his cheek into the sheets, and his voice caught on a nice, full sob. Who knew that Takashi Shirogane could cry during sex? “It’s  _mine, give it to me_.”

Lance wanted to laugh. Shiro was so endearing like this. His mate was precious.

But the only sound that left him was a growl, and he hammered home, thrusts growing shorter and instinctively more focused. Shiro wailed and tried to drag Lance even closer to him, and all Lance had to do was give him a hard bite on the neck to get him to behave. Shiro whimpered and took it and loved it. He slurred Lance’s name, and he started to beg again the moment he could feel Lance’s knot swelling.

Lance had them down. He knew when to push all the way into Shiro for the last thrust. He held Shiro tight and listened to him break completely down under the force of the stretch, and he felt Shiro clenching and coming around him. Then Lance fell apart with him. He spilled himself deep inside Shiro and only stretched him tighter.

The knot wouldn’t quiet down for a while, and Shiro still had plenty of heat left for the next couple of days. It was time to settle in. Lance took his breath in gulps, and he was almost ashamed to have worn himself out on the first go. Thankfully, it looked like he had done the same to Shiro, who was trembling and giddy with pleasure.

“Lance,” Shiro whispered. He kissed the surface of Lance’s lips, stroked his hair, and breathed his name again.

Lance smiled, let his breathing start to settle, and kissed Shiro more respectably.

“Love you, Shiro.”

“Love you.” Shiro grazed his teeth over Lance’s bottom lip, and Lance laughed at just how adorable his mate was.

“Meds,” Lance reminded him gently. This was just part of the cycle, and they could cuddle and fuck again after this part was done. “Supposed to take them before, sweetie.”

Shiro sighed, and his mood sank palpably. He turned his head and looked at the nightstand, and he reached out for the little plastic bottle.

He rolled it between his fingers. He read the label twice. He was hesitating.

Lance was glad.

He whispered Shiro’s name in question and caught his attention.

They searched each other’s eyes, and Lance watched Shiro’s lips part. They were waiting for the other to say what was expected. One final decisive word against what they had both already confessed to each other that they wanted.

Lance pushed himself up to arms’ length. He ground their hips together, making his knot slide a little deeper. Shiro knocked the bottle off the nightstand and let it roll away on the floor.


	9. Rimming, mpreg - Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who requested!! This is the last one for kinktober, so I'm gonna focus on the badthingshappen bingo requests after this! I've had so much fun with this project, so I hope I can take requests again soon!

Technically they were heats, and Keith didn’t know what else to call them. The check-ups showed that he was fertile whenever the cycles hit, and he knew that he couldn’t keep his hands off of Lance whenever it happened, but he didn’t lose his entire mind like many galra were reported to. He was perfectly cogent. He was perfectly clear and willful, hips in the air, teeth on the sheets, and claws curling tightly into his palms.

Lance didn’t seem to mind that Keith would shift a little on each of these cycles. If anything, he couldn’t keep his hands off of Keith, either. At the moment, those hands were curled tight around Keith’s ass to hold him open for Lance’s mouth. This had always been Lance’s favorite way to get him ready.

“Lance…” Keith knew Lance was going to make him wait no matter how much he’d whine, but he whined anyway. “Baby, c'mon. You know what I want, oh,  _fuck_.” He felt his voice take a sharp upward turn when Lance’s teeth teased his rim. Lance only had to suck against him and then slip the tip of his tongue inside to have Keith crying out and pressing his hips backwards.

“Remind me,” Lance mumbled. His tongue thrust back inside and fucked into Keith as hard and fast as he liked it. It was a battle not to crumble altogether, and Keith barely managed to keep his hips upright while his spine curved and his fists pulled at the sheets.

“Lance,” he tried again. For a moment, it was the only word he could form. He knew there were tears in his eyes, but that was what Lance wanted. His mate wasn’t done teasing him until Keith was out of his mind, and god damn it, that wasn’t taking long.

But this time was special. This was ‘Lance had brought home roses’ special. It was ‘dinner and bubble bath and tracing each other’s wedding rings’ special, and that was why Lance wanted to make it last. That was why he wanted Keith nice and ready.

“I want it,” Keith rasped into the bed. “You said you’d give it to me.” Lance hummed curiously without pulling his mouth off of him, and Keith clenched his teeth so he wouldn’t cry out. “Said you’d give me a baby, Lance.”

Lance stopped teasing him for a second. He stroked Keith’s hip and thigh, even slower and more tender than his usual caresses. When he took his mouth off of Keith’s hole, he kissed his cheek instead.

“You’re sure?” Lance asked him one more time. His voice was so gentle and patient. His hands were soft and strong, and everything about him was reliable. Reliable, gentle, loving Lance. Keith had chosen his mate so well, his hazy, disjointed brain preened.

“You’re gonna be such a good father,” Keith slurred, half muffled in the bedspread.

He heard a heavy exhale behind him. Lance crawled further up to kiss Keith’s back, and he made his way from his hips to his shoulders. Knowing he was that much physically closer to getting what he wanted, Keith pressed his body back to seek out Lance’s hips.

“Doesn’t sound like dirty talk, sweetheart,” Lance said gently into Keith’s neck. “You ready to cuddle already?”

Keith laughed in the form of a sharp exhale. He pushed his thighs open wider, reached back, and gripped himself by the cheek to hold himself open. This time when he rolled his hips back, he found Lance’s cock and rubbed himself against it.

“How’s this for dirty?” Keith growled.

He felt Lance lose his breath. Keith piped down long enough for Lance to slot their bodies together, and the moment he felt Lance’s broad tip stretching him open, he bit his lip and whined, high and approving.

“That’s a bit closer to it, yeah,” Lance whispered. He only let out the softest groan as he pressed deeper, and Keith couldn’t shut himself up.

“Don’t act so put-together.” Keith left his eyes shut and his cheek on the sheets. He loved this part. All he had to do was relax, keep his himself in position, and savor Lance’s cock sliding into him. The hunger in his body was a sea, deep and dark and powerful, and that first stretch around Lance’s cock only sated its shores. “I saw your face when they told us I could get pregnant. It’s your dream come true.”

Lance panted once above Keith’s back. He pulled away, only leaving his cockhead inside, and combed one hand through Keith’s hair. He stroked the back of Keith’s neck with his thumb just the way he knew made Keith melt.

Keith opened his mouth to ask why he’d stopped, and Lance surged forward.

Keith cried out, and his hands clenched tighter around the sheets and his own cheek. Lance bottomed out on that thrust, and he stayed that deep just to grind their hips together.

“ _Fuck_.” Keith clenched his jaw hard enough to ache. “That’s it, baby, that deep. Know what’s there?” He let go of himself and grabbed Lance’s hand off his hip, and he brought them around to his own lower belly to press Lance’s palm flat against his skin. Lance massaged him there, and Keith was gratified with a small kiss on the back of his neck.

“Mmhm?” Lance was using his lowest, softest voice, like distant thunder behind the shell of Keith’s ear. Goosebumps broke out on his skin, and his already stiff cock ached between his legs. Lance only used that voice when he wasn’t playing around.

“That’s where your heat is,” Lance murmured. His hips moved, sliding back and pressing in again, and Keith choked on his own voice when Lance kept going. His pace was slow and steady, but Keith could feel the hard muscles of his body on each decisive motion. “That’s where I’m gonna put my baby.”

Keith’s heat had convinced him that he needed fast and hard and brutal. Instead, Lance was making love to him, and it had him shaking, sweating, whimpering into the mattress. He was sensitized and needy, but the hunger inside of him wasn’t so impatient anymore. It was standing on its toes, anticipating. He knew Lance would give him what he needed.

Keith was anticipating it. His body was going to change. Lance was going to make that happen. Lance was going to fill him with love and warmth and permanence. And without his pills, without anything between them when the heat was rolling through his bloodstream, Keith was utterly vulnerable. He hadn’t felt this naked since their first time together. Lance hit into him harder, somehow even deeper, and Keith smiled openly against his own forearm, folded on the bed to support him.

“Knew you wanted to knock me up.” Keith rocked himself back onto Lance’s cock, and he stroked the back of Lance’s hand where he held his belly. “Come on, baby. Fuck me like you wanna breed me.”

He heard Lance growl, and that was all the warning he had. Lance pulled out of him all at once, and before Keith could look over his shoulder to question him, Lance had stepped off the bed and was pulling Keith to the edge of the mattress by his ankles.

Sometimes he forgot how strong Lance was. Sometimes he forgot how it felt to have gentle, romantic Lance lean him over the side of the bed, pin him down on the mattress, and slam into him hard enough to turn his bones to jelly. Keith screamed, eyes shut and brow stressed, but he couldn’t help the big, rapturous grin on his mouth.

“Fuck, Lance,  _yes_.”

“This how you want it?” Lance’s voice rasped along Keith’s spine. His hands curled tight around Keith’s wrists, and his hips sawed into him at that wonderful, brutal pace. “Want me to fuck you full?”

“Fuck me full.” Keith couldn’t even get a full breath in; each thrust knocked the air out of him, and he was trembling down to his lungs. He could only imagine how deep Lance was inside him, hitting against anatomy he knew he didn’t have in his fully human form. He could feel it, swollen and ready. “C’mon, Lance, I can take it, make a baby in me, oh my  _fucking god_.”

Lance must have known how close he was, because he picked that instant to lean in close and dig his teeth into the back of Keith’s neck. Keith wailed and all but convulsed, and he didn’t give a fuck that he was coming apart completely untouched. When Lance let go of the bite, he groaned between his teeth and buried his face in Keith’s shoulder blade. His body slammed forward one more time, held Keith down on the edge of the mattress, and kept him pinned there. Keith lay boneless between Lance’s weight and the soft bed, and his glazed eyes couldn’t see anything but light. Heat and pressure filled him deep in his belly, and he welcomed it with a moan.

They stayed just like that for a few minutes. Lance propped himself up on his elbows to take his weight off Keith, but he couldn’t stop kissing his neck and shoulders. Lance couldn’t do anything without showing affection, and it made Keith’s heart go tender.

“Love you, Lance,” he breathed. “So much.”

Lance answered with the softest, happiest sigh. The next kiss was right over Keith’s spine. “I love you. How do you feel? Need anything?”

Keith hummed, and he realized he was still smiling. He let his hips shift against Lance without truly grinding against him, but he was satisfied by the gasp he heard above him.

“Need to take one hell of a nap,” Keith mumbled. “After that, we should make sure it takes.”


End file.
